


There's Something about Eileen

by whichstiel



Series: Season 12 Codas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, F/M, Resurrection, Season/Series 12, episode coda, fuck you buckleming, seriously, spn 12x21, there's something about mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Eileen comes back to life. She's going to burn the British Men of Letters to the ground.





	There's Something about Eileen

Eileen wakes up with a jolt. Her limbs feel cold and sluggish and her exhale punches out of her. Her lungs ache. It's pitch black, wherever she is.

She runs a hand over her body, her chest, and feels barely there ridges of flesh where her skin knitted back together while she slept. Eileen slips her hand down to her thigh where a spell bag a druid friend had spliced into her body years earlier burns like a chunk of ice. She rolls her head and drifts her hands up, then to the side.

_Ah._

Eileen presses her hands against the cold metal of the morgue drawer and uses the pressure to slowly inch the drawer out. Gray light spills onto her feet and illuminates her bloody, ripped clothing. Right. She can't exactly walk around looking like this. She hauls herself off of the slab and slumps for a moment, hands on her knees. Nausea swamps her and she sways, vision sparking to black. Resurrection is always a bitch.

There's a lab coat hanging on a hook by the door and she takes it and wraps it around the worst of the blood stains. She rummages around the morgue until she finds the bin of personal effects. Her latest burner phone is dead, screen cracked, and she throws it back into the bloody evidence bag in disgust. She grabs her wallet and car key, shoves them in her pocket, and closes the bin again. Eileen staggers from the morgue and out into the misty dawn, just a lone woman walking home and clutching her coat for warmth.

Her car was parked at the hotel backing the woods she was investigating and she smiles when she sees it's still there. The car is unlocked; it looks like it's been rifled through. From a quick survey nothing appears to be missing. She slips her hand down to the floor mat and swirls her finger over frayed duct tape peeking out from under it. Well, one thing is missing: her mother's ring, which she'd taped to the floor of her car for safe keeping. Only one person knew of it. There was only one person she trusted.

_Sam._

***

Eileen shifts uncomfortably in the back seat of her car, blanket wrapped around her. She's still so cold. The druid magic is effective, and it's clean, good magic, but it is slow moving. That should be okay in theory, but it never is when there's a hunt that needs to happen.

When she closes her eyes to sleep she can feel the hell hound's howl. It passes over her skin like waves coated in a thousand razors and she twitches at the memory. She tries to piece together what happened. She didn't make a deal and she sure as hell wasn't hunting a hell hound, unless the spider mantua she was after had managed to sell its monster soul. So that means the hell hound was a tool, a weapon wielded by another. There's just one organization she can think of with the means and motive to see her dead and she wouldn't put it past them to deal with the devil.

_The British Men of Letters._ _She'll burn them to the ground._

Eileen sits up, kicks the back of the driver's seat fitfully. She can't sleep. Wearily, she climbs into the front seat, starts the car, and heads for Kansas. She'll need weapons. Sam and Dean lie a little too close to the British Men of Letters these days but she has a key to the bunker. Maybe she can slip in, hit up the armory, and then come back for a nice visit once her work is finished. That is, if Sam and Dean are still alive. Her pulse quickens, thinking of Sam lying dead somewhere, or dying – just out of reach.

Damn it, she had something with Sam. Something fragile and fresh as an alpine flower - but it was there. And she'll be damned if she lets a pack of vicious animals dressed in tailored suits get in their way.

Eileen drives back to the bunker, a silver bolt of vengeance hurtling through the night.

_Nobody messes with Eileen Leahy._

_Nobody._

***

Eileen arrives at the bunker to find Toni Bevell trussed to a chair in the map room. She hugs Sam, then Dean, then Sam again...for a long time. And then she punches Bevell in her smug face, breaking her nose and knocking her out.

“That felt good,” she signs to Sam and he laughs a beautiful, full body laugh.

They raid the armory.

They take the grenade launcher.

***

Later, sitting on the hood of the Impala watching the British trailer complex burn to the ground, Sam asks and signs, “What's next?” after a swig of beer. Dean leans against his mother's car, his arm around her. They're too far away for Sam to hear but Eileen can read Mary's lips. She's apologizing. She's promising fire. Vengeance.

Eileen's lips curve upward. “How do you feel about Europe?” she asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for obvious reasons, oh my god.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
